


Untitled

by zoemathemata



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoemathemata/pseuds/zoemathemata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/sharp_teeth/5555.html?thread=1158067#t1158067">John still carries Mary's body around after the fire while traveling with the boys</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

_Shhh,_ Daddy says. _Mommy's sleeping_

Mommy sleeps a lot. More than Sammy and he's a baby.

 _You can't play with Mommy now,_ Daddy says. _She resting._

Mommy used to play with him a lot. They played lego and blocks and once they had a teddy bear picnic. He wanted to do that again but he doesn't have Bear anymore. He lost him the night Daddy told him to run outside with Sammy. And he couldn't carry Sammy and Bear so he had to leave Bear behind.

He misses Bear.

He has to sit with Sammy in the back. Mommy sat in the front for a while but now she sleeps in the trunk. Daddy said it was better for her there and she liked it better.

Daddy still won't let him sit in the front though, 'cause it's her spot.

Sometimes, instead of going to hotel rooms, Daddy pulls the car over on the side of the road.

 _Camp out_ , he says and he'll clap his hands and he smiles real big like before Mommy was so tired and slept all the time. Daddy'll wake Mommy up from the trunk and turn on the radio real loud and they'll have a dance before she goes back to sleep. Daddy always closes his eyes when they dance and smiles. Then Daddy makes some peanut butter sandwiches for dinner.

He wants to have a turn to dance with her too, but Daddy says he's too little and she gets real tired real fast.

He used to like the Daddy's car. It used to smell like Daddy and gasoline and sometimes McDonald's.

Now it smells bad and he doesn't like it. And Sammy cries a lot. And then Daddy says again _Shhh. Mommy's sleeping._

He wishes she'd wake up.


End file.
